


A Matter of Taste

by JaneTurenne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Big Finish's The One Doctor: The Doctor's second meeting with Sally Ann, his mostly companion, goes somewhat differently than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Taste

“Sally Ann! What a pleasant surprise!” That's the wonderful thing about the universe, the Doctor thinks happily--you never know when or where a very-briefly-companion will turn up next.

“Do I know you?” she asks, not very enthusiastically.

“Oh, I should say so!" He gives her his most charming wink. "I don’t go around kissing just _anyone_ , you know.”

“Kissing? _You_?" She eyes him up and down, with considerable distaste. "I don’t think so. I wouldn’t go around kissing the likes of _you_.”

“Well, you need hardly take _that_ tone.”

“I think I do need! The very _idea_.”

“And what precisely is the trouble with...I have classical features, I’ll have you know!”

“Oh, riiiiight, ex-cuse me! _Classical_ , I’m sure.”

“I can’t _believe_...you clung to me like Venusian sea slug last time we met, and now I might as well be dirt under your heel.”

“Yes,” she agrees, sniffing. “You really might.”

“And yet when I was in that ridiculous coat, with the untameable mop...”

“Ridiculous coat? Untameable...waitaminute! The Doctor! You’re the Doctor!”

“And the new and improved model, too. Well, twice, actually.”

“Oh, I am sorry, Doctor, only how was I to know? You’re so...different.”

“You actually sound disappointed.”

“Well, I...yes. Yes, I am, Doctor. I mean...you used to be so strong and handsome...such a fine figure of a man...”

“Sally Ann, I was an overstuffed clown whose idea of fashion was to fling the entire color wheel at a coat and see what stuck!”

“Yeah,” says Sally Ann, with a dreamy sigh. “You were so...distinctive. And now look at you.” She eyes the Doctor’s soft brown curls, his penetrating blue eyes, his high, molded cheekbones. “All...conventional. I’m sorry, Doctor, but you’re just not the man I fell in love with!”

Sally Ann beats a hasty retreat, the Doctor staring after her in frank amazement. “Really,” he mumbles to himself, shaking his head. “There is _no_ accounting for taste.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Matter of Personal Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295718) by [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/pseuds/agapi42)




End file.
